


Erosion

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Classroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Raised Apart, Teacher Dean, Teacher Sam, Teacher/Teacher, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: One taught P.E., the other taught History.Sam and Dean had always traded longing glances at one another.  Raised apart, they knew what they were to one another and didn’t want to act on it.  Unfortunately for them, holding in their lust only grows harder and harder as time goes on.





	Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wincest AU Challenge under the prompt Teachers! I love teacher/teacher relationships, so this was born. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is not beta'd.

“All right class, that concludes this chapter.  Now, I know it’s a Friday and I know you’ll hate me for this, but this is your homework.”  Sam wrote down his student's homework on the blackboard amidst their groans and complaints.  He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

The bell rang soon after, signaling the end of last period.  Sam watched as his students stood up quickly, grabbing their things and leaving the room, bottlenecking at the door.  He sat down at his desk until the last student left before jumping up and standing at his door, waiting for the one person he wanted to see the most.  Dean.

God, it was wrong.  He  _ knew  _ how wrong it was that he wanted to see Dean so badly, so desperately, but he couldn’t help it.  Sam wrung his hands together, peering over the heads of students until he spotted the top of Dean’s short brown hair coming his way.  Sam ducked back into his classroom, sitting at his desk quickly and picking up a red pen.  He didn’t want Dean to know just how bad he had it for him, especially under the circumstances.

The two had been raised separately, both of them given up for adoption after birth.  Different households, same location all their lives, and they never knew until curiosity struck and their looks grew too similar to keep quiet.  So, they’d taken the necessary tests and found out soon after that they were, in fact, brothers.  It had come as a shock to both of the men, but they’d accepted it.  However, Sam couldn’t help but notice the fact that Dean had started acting rather strange after hearing the news.

On the other hand, Sam knew he had started acting strangely after hearing the news, and the reasoning was simple: he had a crush on his brother.  In all fairness, he couldn’t actually help it as it had formed beforehand- before they had found out the truth, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Dean.  It would be much too weird.

They had formed a sort of schedule.  On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Dean would show up at Sam’s door with a bag of food for the two to share after school while Dean talked Sam through grading papers.  It wasn’t that he needed help, it was just that he wanted to make Dean feel special that he knew more about history than his students.  Watching a smile light up his face always made Sam’s heart feel lighter.

Sam was drawn out of his thoughts by a light knock on the door.  He looked up, a look of mock surprise on his face as Dean held up a bag of food and a drink.  “I figured I would change it up today,” he said as students walked past him, leaving the school.  Sam wished they would hurry up, as he valued his time alone with Dean, when the threat of students coming in and speaking with him was eradicated.

“Great!  I was just grading some papers,” Sam responded, smiling up at Dean quickly before letting it fall.  He hated how excited he got whenever the other was around.  He needed to calm down.  Relax.

Dean walked over and set the food and drink on Sam’s desk before dragging a chair over and seating himself in front of Sam’s desk.  “Classes were hell for me today.  It seemed like no one wanted to actually listen to me.  I swear those kids meet and pick a day to be a pain in my ass.”

_ I’d like to be a pain in your ass _ , Sam thought to himself before blinking and going red at the simple thought.  He wasn’t sure where it had come from, especially considering the context, but he couldn’t help it.  The thought had popped into his head before he could even stop it.

“You okay?” Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing as Sam looked away quickly.

“Uh,” Sam coughed before continuing, “yeah, I’m good.  Sorry, I was just- my mind is elsewhere.  I’m back now.”  He managed another smile, though he was sure his face was as red as a cherry at that point.

Dean, however, simply gave him a strange look before moving on with their conversation.  “What about you, how was your day?” he asked, taking a sip of the drink and setting it back down, closer to Sam.

“It was fine.  Unlike yours, my students were well-behaved,” Sam responded, carding a hand through his hair and trying to take deep breaths without alerting Dean that something was off.  His pants felt tighter, which annoyed him to no end.  It wasn’t the first time that had happened around Dean.

“Ha ha, screw you.  Sometimes I think I’m too hard on them, kinda like my Dad was on me,” Dean said, his face turning serious, more so than Sam had seen in awhile.  He watched as Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, his green eyes studying the papers stacked on his desk, lost in thought.

Sam shrugged, not wanting him to know that he’d watched Dean with his students countless times.  He always arrived early on Tuesdays and Thursdays, waiting just on the inside of the gymnasium and watching the back of Dean.  Most of the time, Sam missed what was being yelled, but he was sure Dean was a good teacher.  “I’m sure you’re not, Dean.  And if you think you are, ease up a little.  Give more rewards, that’s what I do.”

Dean nodded.  “I hadn’t even thought of rewarding the little punks,” he mused, chuckling lightly as he rubbed at his five o’clock shadow.

“Another tip is not calling them ‘little punks’,” Sam laughed, rolling his eyes.

Dean snorted and shrugged.  “Yeah, I guess verbally abusing them is a problem.  I always just think about my dad and then think about how I turned out.  I know some of these kids are going through a hard time, but they don’t  _ listen _ .”  He sighed.  “How do you do it?  I’ve watched you before and you’re so good with your students.  Hell, you don’t even yell at them.”

Sam thought about it, not sure how to answer.  He’d been raised by a kind mother and father, ones that didn’t put him in hard places and ones that encouraged him.  Dean hardly ever talked about his father, which made him curious to know more.  “I guess it’s because of how I was raised.  My mom and dad were patient and hardly ever said anything… bad.”

“It wasn’t that my dad was bad, he just- he tried his best.  When my mom died things got bad for both of us.  Neither of us handled things well.  I lashed out, he kept to himself unless he needed me for something.  He still taught me everything he knew.  He wasn’t a bad guy,” Dean said, looking away for a moment before grabbing the bag of fast food and digging in.  “Anyway, I’m gonna eat.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair once more, hoping he didn’t offend Dean.  He hadn’t meant his words, it was just that he didn’t know what to say in the moment.  Instead of putting his foot in his mouth again, Sam reached in the bag after Dean and grabbed a burger, opening it up and taking a bite before going back to his papers.

The two ate in silence for awhile before Dean spoke up.  “Hey, man…”

Sam looked up.  “What?”

“I don’t mean to sound weird or anything, but uh, shit nevermind.  I’m an idiot,” Dean said with a wave of his hand.

Sam looked down again, thoughts racing.   _ He’s wondering if you like him.  He’ll think you’re  freak, you know that, don’t you Sam? _ they said, teasing at his brain.  He’d always tried making sure Dean  _ wouldn’t  _ find out by taking as many precautions as possible.  There were many times he’d almost been caught staring or nearly drooling at the sight of Dean.  He tried to shove all his intrusive thoughts away before speaking, “You aren’t an idiot.  What were you going to ask?”

“What’s your opinion on, like uh, forbidden love?” Dean asked, his own face turning red at his own question.  Sam didn’t miss it but didn’t draw attention to it.

Sam bit his bottom lip, thinking about all the havoc love had caused in history and literature throughout the years.  At the same time, what he felt for Dean was forbidden and it hurt, it hurt badly.  Sam knew he would never stand a chance with Dean.  “I… don’t know.  Why?”

Dean clearly hesitated, opening his mouth before closing it again as if he were afraid to speak, or unsure of what to say.  After a few moments, he spoke, “Because, I like someone, but I know it’s not acceptable in society, so I don’t know what to do.  I figured I’d ask you if you had any thoughts on ‘forbidden love’because that’s the only way I know how to describe it.”

“How is it forbidden?” Sam asked, leaning forward slightly.  He wondered if, no, Dean couldn’t be talking about  _ them _ , there was no way.

“I’m related to them,” Dean responded, averting his eyes again.

Sam, without thinking, leaned forward and cupped Dean’s chin, lifting his head up.  “Who is it?” he whispered, heartbeat quickening.  God, how he wanted to hear Dean whisper his name in response, he wanted to hear the confirmation.  

Dean didn’t move his head away from Sam, but his bottom lip quivered.  “You,” he replied as tears filled his eyes, making the green flecks pop.

Sam found himself moving forward, gripping Dean’s face now and pressing his lips against his brother’s.  Kissing him felt so  _ right _ , it felt like the world had been aligned with the other planets, like a thousand stars had just exploded in unison.  The fact that it was forbidden made everything much more fun in his eyes.  Sam could feel the front of his pants tightening again, making his current position uncomfortable.

Before Sam got too caught up in the kiss, he pulled back.  “I’m sorry, I got carried away, Dean.  I should’ve asked you first.”

“Are you kidding?  Do you know how long I’ve been wanting that to happen?” Dean said with a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Sam grinned, standing and closing his classroom door, but not before looking around outside.  He wanted to do so many things to Dean and he needed to know that the surrounding area was clear before starting in.  Luckily for him, it was crystal clear.  Even the teachers in surrounding classrooms had decided to leave early.  He closed the door tightly and walked back to Dean, the other standing up and meeting him halfway as their lips crashed together.

Sam pressed his hands against Dean’s body, running them down his toned body, over his firm ass, and over his crotch- the front of his pants had also begun tightening considerably.  Sam couldn’t help but grab the front of Dean’s pants loosely as they both moaned into the kiss.

“God, Sam, this is wrong, isn’t it?” Dean asked, pulling away slightly.

“Yeah, but you like it.  I do, too,” Sam responded, too drunk on the lust to think about just how wrong what they were doing was.  He then pulled Dean back into the kiss, backing him up until his back hit the wall.  Sam pushed his knee in-between Dean’s legs, pushing up against the front of his jeans.  Dean groaned again into the kiss loudly.

Sam lowered his kisses, practically attacking Dean’s neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin and leaving as many marks as he could.  He hadn’t realized just how possessive he was when it came to sex, especially when it came to someone he had been lusting over for over a year.

He listened as Dean moaned, tilting his head to the side to give Sam better access.  The moans sent a thrill through his body making him lift his knee up again, rutting against the front of Dean’s pants.  “Holy f-” Dean moaned, tossing his head back.

Sam smirked, pulling back and lifting Dean’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.  He removed his own shirt, standing there as Dean moved forward, running his hands down Sam’s firm pecs and torso.  “God, if I had known this was underneath your shirts, I would’ve made my move a long time ago,” he muttered, looping his fingers through Sam’s belt loops and pressing him against the wall.

Dean dropped to his knees as he unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and pulled them down his legs.  A pair of dazzling white briefs was the only barrier between Sam’s cock and the classroom.  Dean palmed at the front of his briefs gently, feeling the outline of Sam’s member and moaning.  Sam reveled in the sound, biting his bottom lip and pushing his hips forward slightly, just enough to tell Dean to remove his briefs.

Luckily, Dean got the message, pulling Sam’s briefs down his legs, just as he had done with his pants.  Dean wasted no time kissing the tip of Sam’s cock before taking the fat head into his mouth.  His tongue swirled around the tip, making Sam throw his head back with a loud moan.  “Shit, Dean,” he groaned as Dean took more of him into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit.

Dean hummed around Sam’s cock, pulling his head back before going forward and taking in even more of Sam’s cock.  He could feel it hitting the back of Dean’s throat, sending shooting bursts of pleasure through his body.  Before he realized what he was doing, Sam had moved his fingers through Dean’s hair, holding him still as he began fucking his mouth.  He could feel his climax growing in the pit of his stomach.  He all but ground against Dean’s face as his climax crept up on him, washing over his body as it tensed.

“Dean!” he called, his come shooting into Dean’s mouth as he pulled back slightly, having sense enough to not choke him.

Dean took it all in stride, swallowing Sam’s load and grinning up at him with a proud expression.  Sam slid down the wall, his chest heaving, but he wasn’t done, not until he saw Dean’s face contorted with pleasure.

He pushed Dean back onto the cool floor, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them and his boxers down his thighs, not bothering to pull them all the way down.  Sam was growing much too impatient.

Sam spit in his hand before wrapping it around Dean’s hard cock, gently jerking him off.  Dean’s moans were music to his ears and he leaned forward, pressing his middle finger against Dean’s lips and watching as he opened his mouth, letting the finger slide in and sucking on it roughly.  Sam could feel his teeth gently dragging against it, sending a thrill through his body.  It was much too soon, but he could feel his cock hardening again.

When Sam deemed his finger wet enough, he pulled it out of Dean’s mouth and pressed it against his entrance, tentatively pushing at it and looking at Dean with a questioning expression.

“Go ahead,” Dean whispered, his voice sounding hoarse, probably from his throat being fucking thoroughly beforehand.

Sam pushed his finger in gently, finding himself surprised when his digit slid in with ease.  He gave Dean a sly smirk as he pushed his finger in and out of him.  “Have you practiced on yourself, Dean?” he asked.

“Shut up,” he groaned in response, lifting his ass off the ground slightly.

Sam pulled his finger out, sucking on his own index finger and prepping it for Dean’s ass as his other hand continued stroking Dean’s cock.  The other’s moans continued fueling him as he took his fingers out of his mouth, pushing them inside Dean and curling his fingers, needing more of his sounds.

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, his back arching off the ground.

Sam smirked, continuing to hit Dean’s sweet spot.  “Do you like that, Dean?” he asked, a slight mocking tone to his voice.  He couldn’t help it, though, messing with him got the best reactions, they were addicting.

“Yes,” Dean moaned out, moving his hips wantonly against Sam’s fingers.  “More.”  The word was so simple and, if it had been used in any other context Sam wouldn’t have reacted the way he did, but hearing it sent something through his body, right to the tip of his cock.

It had hardened completely, meaning he was ready for round two.  Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean and spit on his hand once more, stroking his cock as he lined himself up with Dean’s entrance.  “More it is,” he said gruffly, pushing the tip of his cock in.  He watched the other’s expression closely, making sure everything was okay with him as he pushed in further and further, up until his hips were flush with Dean’s ass.  “Tell me when you want me to move,” he said, pleasure deepening his voice.

Dean took a deep breath, shifting slightly before nodding.  “Yeah- yeah, you’re good to move,” he said, getting a head-start and rocking his body back and forth on Sam’s cock.  The latter moaned, tossing his head back as he let Dean do some of the work.  

Eventually, he got tired of the slow pace and grabbed Dean’s legs, pushing them to his chest and lifting himself up only to crash right back into Dean.  The two moaned and groaned in unison as Sam thrust into him.

“You feel so good, Dean, so good,” Sam said softly, barely heard over the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

“Y- you do, too,” Dean groaned, his hands on either side of him, trying to grip at the floor to keep from rocking so harshly.

Sam slowed his pace slightly.  “Am I going too fast for you?” he asked, noticing how much Dean was struggling.

“No, it’s okay.  God, please keep going, I’m getting close,” he whined.

Sam had no qualms with Dean’s orders, picking up his pace even further as the feeling of his climax snuck up on him once more.  He tuned into every little sound Dean made, his pleasured expressions, everything.  It was enough to send him over the edge with a yell, his world turning white-hot as he came inside Dean.

He could feel the other tightening around him as Dean’s own climax overcame him, his come pumping onto his torso as he threw his head back in pleasure.  Sam continued thrusting, despite the fact his hips moved erratically.  As soon as they had come down from their orgasms, Sam pulled out and collapsed next to Dean, both their chests heaving.

“Wow…” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Sam nodded.  “That was-”

“Amazing.  It was amazing, Sammy,” Dean finished for him, turning onto his side and facing his brother.  Sam could only smile at him as he thought about just how lucky he was that Dean was willing to have sex with him in the middle of his classroom, not to mention just how much he liked the sound of being referred to as Sammy.

Dean leaned forward, capturing Sam’s lips with his own in a short kiss.  Sam didn’t want it to end but knew all things had to, including their time together in the classroom as he knew the janitor would be coming in to clean soon.  The last thing Sam wanted was to be caught on the floor naked with his brother.  So, he sat up, standing and helping Dean up as well.  They stretched together before gathering their clothes and putting them back on.

Once they were finished, they sat back at Sam’s desk, Dean continuing to eat his now post-sex meal and Sam trying to go back to grading papers.  He wasn’t sure what the future would hold for them and that terrified him.

“What are we going to do now?” he found himself asking.

Dean tilted his head to the side.  “What do you mean?”

Sam shrugged, staring down at his papers for a few moments before returning his attention back to Dean.  “Now that we’ve had sex, what does that mean for us?  What are we going to do?  It’s not like we can go public about this.”

“No, we can’t, but I don’t want it to end.  We’re adults.  As long as we keep things under wraps, we’ll be okay,” Dean responded, matter-of-factly.

Sam smiled, comforted by the fact that Dean didn’t want it to end.  “Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

The truth was, Sam wasn’t sure why he was thanking the other.  He had absolutely no clue why the words had even come out of his mouth, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew why he had done so.  Dean had helped him feel something, something he’d never felt before: love.  But he didn’t want to come out and say the L word in front of the other.  It wasn’t the right time.

Instead, he sat back and just smiled.  “Nevermind.  Go back to your food, I have grading I need to get done.”  And together, the two fell back into their normal Friday evening routine, except now, things were so much different, but in a way that was comfortable for both of them.


End file.
